Vida secreta
by NymphadoraLovegood
Summary: ¿Cómo explicarle que era una espía secreta en una misión en la que me jugaba la vida? ¿Cómo decirle que tenía una Vida Secreta?
1. Prólogo-Capítulo uno

Los personajes de esta historia son de Meyer, de su grandiosa historia _Crepúsculo._

La historia es mía, una adaptación de un fanfic Laliter de mi autoría (no sé siquiera si existe esa palabra).

* * *

_ **Prólogo**_

_Me encontraba en el último lugar que hubiese esperado estar jamás, haciendo lo inimaginable: en aquel hotel cinco estrellas, con otro hombre, engañando a mi esposo, al hombre de mi vida, a mi gran amor.  
_

_-Ya vuelvo-dije, mientras él se sentaba en la cama.  
_

_Tenía un nudo en la garganta de aguantar el llanto. Me vestí a toda velocidad y salí de aquella habitación, dejando solo a Mike.  
_

_Apenas salí, me largué a llorar. Vi cómo una sombra se acercaba a mí desde el otro lado del pasillo. Al principio me dio un poco de miedo, pero no fue por miedo que temblé. O sí, pero fue una clase de miedo que jamás había experimentado.  
_

_Caminando hacia mí se encontraba él, mi hombre.  
_

_-¿Por qué?-susurró Edward, con una expresión de dolor que me partió el alma.  
_

_Lo miré en silencio, porque no podía contestar esa pregunta con sinceridad._

_¿Cómo explicarle que era una espía secreta en una misión en la que me jugaba la vida?  
¿Cómo decirle que tenía una __**Vida Secreta**__?_

* * *

**_Capítulo uno._**

El camino en auto fue silencioso, un dolor silencioso, que nos invadía a ambos. Sentía su mirada clavada en mi cara cada vez que frenaba el auto, pero lo evadía mirando por la ventana. Buscaba una excusa en mi cabeza.

Porque mi mente estaba capacitada para desactivar una bomba o para descifrar el código más difícil del mundo, pero se les había olvidado entrenarme para las cuestiones del amor. Siempre daba excusas, siempre podía mentirle cuando se trataba de mi trabajo, aunque no me gustara hacerlo, pero ¿qué clase de excusa había para algo como esto?

¿Me había obligado? ¿Me había amenazado? ¿Estaba borracha?

Cualquier excusa sonaba ridícula.

Bajamos del auto en silencio. Edward abrió la puerta de casa y me dejó pasar primero. Me sentí incómoda al pasar por su lado y sentir su respiración agitada por la angustia justo al oído. Sin ir más lejos, me agarró del brazo luego de cerrar la puerta y con brusquedad me dio media vuelta.

Tenía los ojos rojos y una cara que expresaba una mezcla de dolor y enojo.

-¿Por qué?-repitió la pregunta que me había hecho en el hotel, y que yo no había contestado.

-Perdón-fue lo único que salió de mis labios.

-¿Por qué?-exigió, con la voz ahogada. Seguro que quería llorar, lo conocía muy bien, y él jamás lloraba. Pero que tenía ganas de hacerlo, no lo dudaba.

-Yo no... no quería...-pero yo no era tan fuerte, o al menos no para estas cosas. Ya lloraba.

Podían cortarme un brazo, y era capaz de no soltar ni una lágrima. Pero si se trataba de Edward, lloraba como una niña que acaba de romperse una pierna.

-¿Te obligó?-preguntó, con rabia pero con un poquito de esperanza.

Me miraba a los ojos, una mirada llena de odio. Odio hacia mí.

Negué con la cabeza.

-No-susurré, con la garganta tapada.

Apretó los labios para contener el llanto.

-¿Ya lo conocías?-quiso saber.

-Lo conocí allí-murmuré, tratando de ser lo más sincera posible.

-¿Y por qué has hecho?-preguntó, y el dolor seguía en su voz.

Ya no tenía opción, ahora sí tendría que mentir.

-Había tomado unas copas y...

-Mentira-me cortó-. No habías tomado... Dime por qué-suplicó.

En ese momento, comenzó a sonar mi celular.

No iba a contestar, no era un buen momento para hablar.

-Atiende-me indicó Edward.

Sin apartar la vista de él, me sequé las lágrimas, me aclaré la garganta, y atendí.

-¿Diga?

-Sí, ¿hablo con Marianella Paz?- preguntó la voz de un hombre.

-Ella habla-respondí.

-Me dejaste solo, preciosa-dijo él, más suelto. Y supe que era Mike.

-Ah, sí. Perdón-pedí, si poder hablar mucho, ya que Edwatd me observaba y escuchaba con atención.

-Bueno, lo seguiremos otro día... En fin, me mandaron una nueva arma, viene de Rusia, te puede interesar-me contó.

_Hombres_, pensé. Solo me había acostado con él una vez, y ya me había ganado su confianza.

-Me interesa-afirmé, para que Edward notara que hablaba de negocios-. ¿Cuándo nos podemos encontrar?

-Ahora mismo...-su voz fue de un intento fracasado de seducirme.

-Ahora no puedo-dije.

Sabía que negarme ante un mafioso no era nada favorable, que podía perder toda la confianza que acababa de ganar, y que me había costado tanto, puede que hasta mi matrimonio; pero en ese momento, Edward era mi prioridad.

-Bien, mañana a las dos de la tarde-informó, y ya no era una consulta-. En el restaurante francés, L'Appétit. ¿Lo conoces?

-Sí, allí nos vemos-acepté.

-Excelente, nos vemos mañana, preciosa...

-Adiós-saludé, y corté aguantándome la mueca de asco.

-¿Tu amante?-quiso saber Edward.

-No-mentí-. Mi jefe que...

-Ya sé, Isabella-me cortó él.

_Isabella_... Ya no era _Bella_ o _amor_, ahora era _Isabella_.

Nos quedamos en silencio por uno o dos minutos, los minutos más largos de mi vida. Hasta que él lo rompió.

-Quiero saber si...-se aclaró la garganta-. Si cada vez que salías a una reunión o a una conferencia por muchos días tú... tú...-no pudo terminar la frase.

-No, amor, no-murmuré. Me acerqué un poco más, pero él se alejó.

Sentí una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

-Fue la primera vez, lo juro... Y la última, de veras, amor-ya estaba llorando como nunca.

-No sé si voy a poder volver a confiar en ti...-y las lágrimas también comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

-No... no, amor, no me digas eso-pedí.

Y lo abracé con fuerza.

Porque sus brazos eran el lugar más seguro en este mundo para mí. Porque aunque me persiguieran los mafiosos más peligrosos del mundo o el buscado número uno quisiera matarme o lo que fuere, no había un lugar más seguro que el abrazo de Edward.

-Te amo-murmuré contra su pecho-. Te amo, amor, te amo más que a nada ni nadie.

-Yo también te amo-susurró él a mi oído, rodeándome con sus brazos-. Pero si tú me amaras no...

Lo miré a los ojos.

-Yo te amo-y lo besé como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Le quería demostrar que era de él y de nadie más. Que lo amaba, que era suya, que Mike no había significado nada. Y él me besó, adueñándose de mí, asegurándome que también me amaba. Y unidos en ese beso fuimos caminando como pudimos hasta la habitación, y caímos en la cama, él sobre mí.

-Te amo, Edward-volví a decir, porque jamás me cansaría de hacerlo.

-Te amo, Bella-respondió él, con dolor, enojo y amor en la voz.

Y entre besos y caricias, ambos llorando pero amándonos como siempre, pasamos una noche muy especial.

* * *

**Espero que les guste! **

**Subo pronto, besos. **

**_Ceci_.**


	2. Capítulo dos

_**Capítulo dos.**_

Al abrir los ojos, vi cómo Edward me observaba con atención. En sus ojos estaba escrita la misma pregunta que había hecho toda la noche: ¿por qué?

Intercambié una mirada con él, en la que identifiqué el dolor que sentía. Pero esa mañana no me sonrió, no esbozó esa sonrisa que yo amaba y que me mostraba todas las mañanas.

-Perdón-fue lo único que pude decir.

Él suspiró.

-Son las diez-informó sin ninguna emoción, y sin hacer caso a mis disculpas.

Solté el aire.

Nos quedamos allí, acostados por un rato. Yo miraba el techo, y sentía la mirada de dolor de Edward clavada en mi rostro todo el tiempo, pero la evadía. A las diez y media, Edward se levantó y caminó hacia el baño.

-Es martes-comentó-, tengo que ir a trabar...

Y escuché la ducha prenderse.

Esa mañana Edward no me cantaba desde el baño, como solía hacer. Esa mañana todo había cambiado.

Me levanté y sentí que la culpa me volvería a tirar en la cama. Me vestí, poniéndome solo la ropa interior y la remera de Edward que estaba en el piso. Ya estaba comenzando la primavera, lo que significaba que llegaba el calor.

Primavera, inicios de octubre. El mes en que Edward y yo nos habíamos conocido, hacía ya siete años. Lo recordé con claridad, mientras ponía a calentar el agua para el té de las mañanas.

_Estaba en una misión peligrosa. Muy peligrosa.  
_

_Era una de mis primeras misiones, con tan solo diecinueve años. Caminaba por una gran avenida, y mi pelo se despeinaba cada vez que un auto pasaba a mi lado a toda velocidad. Tenía miedo, sí. Todavía no sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo._

_Me habían descrito al mafioso como un hombre aparentemente tranquilo, de ojos color miel y cabello bronce, y muy apuesto. Tenía que estar frente a una tienda de regalos, donde estaban traficando peluches con un pequeño dispositivo explosivo dentro. En la tienda ya se encontraba mi compañero, Jacob Black._

_Y fue entonces cuando lo vi. Primero identifiqué la tienda. Y luego vi cómo un hombre, tal como me habían descrito al mafioso, observaba la vidriera, como analizando los juguetes que se encontraban en ella. Era más joven de lo que me había imaginado, y definitivamente, mucho más apuesto._

_Me acerqué a él con disimulo, como si quisiera también ver los peluches._

_-Qué caro está todo en esta tienda-comenté, simulando ver los precios._

_Por el reflejo del vidrio, pude ver cómo su mirada se clavaba en mí. Y guré la cabeza para mirarlo también._

_Nuestras miradas se conectaron. Tenía unos brillantes y profundos ojos miel y una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara al verme._

_-Es más barata que la que está a tres cuadras-comentó, sin quitar su mirada de la mía._

_-Sigue siendo cara-apunté, intentando concentrarme._

_Mi celular comenzó a sonar, y ambos desviamos las miradas, aunque ninguno se movió del lugar._

_-¿Diga?_

_-Bella, tengo al sospechoso en la mira-dijo la voz de Jacob por el teléfono._

_-Yo también..._

_-¿Estás adentro de la tienda?-preguntó confundido._

_-No, estoy mirando una vidriera para ver que peluche le compro-comenté, disimulando la situación._

_-Pero está adentro, lo estoy viendo revisar un oso de peluche-me contradijo mi compañero._

_-¿Cómo...?-observé al muchacho, que seguía concentrado en los juguetes, o eso parecía, porque con el rabillo del ojo vi cómo me observaba por el reflejo de la vidriera._

_-A mi señal, entras...-me avisó Jacob._

_-Pero... ¡Ey, ey!-exclamé desesperada-. Mierda, me cortó._

_-¿Problemas con tu novio?-preguntó con inocencia el "ex sospechoso"._

_-No tengo novio-contesté distraída, tratando de identificar la posible señal de Jacob._

_-¿Y tu nombre es...?-quiso saber._

_Y ahí fue cuando cometí el peor error de mi carrera, aunque nunca me arrepentiría de hacerlo: le di mi verdadero nombre a un posible mafioso. Para las misiones, siempre utilizábamos otra identidad, la mía era Marianella Paz, o en casos extremos lo cambiaba por Isabel Ween. Pero en ese momento de desesperación por no saber qué hacer, solo pude decir la verdad._

_-Isabella Swan._

_-Edward Cullen-se presentó él-. Pero dime Edward-y tendió su mano._

_La tomé, todavía inconsciente de lo que estaba haciendo._

_-Dime Bella-dije automáticamente, y nuestras miradas se volvieron a conectar mientras me estrechaba la mano y escuchaba el grito de Jacob que decía "¡Marianella, ahora!"_

Recordé ese día con una sonrisa. Porque claro, por mi culpa el mafioso se había escapado, pero sonreía al pensar que por lo menos no había sido Edward. Además, tres meses más tarde lo había atrapado yo solita en una misión todavía más difícil.

Edward apareció en la cocina, con una toalla que le rodeaba la cintura como única prenda.

-¿Mi camisa, la viste?-preguntó sin mirarme.

Eso dolió.

-Sí, ya te la doy-murmuré, caminando hasta la terraza. Descolgué la camisa y se la di a mi esposo, que seguía parado en el mismo lugar que antes.

-¿A dónde vas hoy?-quiso saber, aunque trato de disimular el interés.

-Me voy a reunir con un cliente a almorzar y a negociar un poco-dije con total honestidad.

Se suponía que trabajaba en una empresa de computación, como ingeniera de sistema y además hacía negocios con el extranjero. Ese era el motivo de mis viajes largos cada pocos días, o eso se suponía.

-¿Es tu amante?-preguntó naturalidad. Y eso me molestó.

Aunque sí, lo era.

-No, Edward, ya te dije que fue algo del momento, no lo voy a volver a ver-prometí, sabiendo que era mentira.

-Así que me engañaste solo por sexo del momento-no me miraba, se hacía el distraído mientras se ponía la camisa. Miré al piso, porque sabía que solo había una respuesta posible a esa pregunta-. Por lo menos lo pasaste bien por un rato, ¿no?-rio con sarcasmo.

-No, para nada-reconocí-. Fue la peor tarde de mi vida. No lo disfruté ni un segundo...

-¿Por qué? ¿No es lindo tu amante?-siguió ironía.

-Sí, es divino-admití-. Pero me sentí mal en todo momento, culpable. Porque te amo a ti, y solo a ti.

La sinceridad que transmitió mi voz hizo que me mirase por primera vez.

-No lo hubieras hecho-susurró, con una mueca de tristeza.

Me acerqué a él, y le hablé con el corazón.

-Cometí un error-comencé-, el error más grande que cometí en mi vida. Y me arrepiento totalmente de haberlo cometido, si pudiera volvería el tiempo atrás y me pegaría una buena piña antes de tomar la decisión, porque es lo mínimo que me merezco. Porque soy una idiota-las lágrimas asomaron en mis ojos-, me siento como la basura más grande de este mundo. Pero ¿sabes qué? No puedo volver el tiempo atrás, así que ahora solo me queda aceptar mi castigo. Lo que me merezca-y comencé a llorar con fuerza. Edward se contenía para no abrazarme, porque yo sabía que mi tristeza era su debilidad-. Si quieres tratarme mal, hazlo; si quieres desconfiar de mí el resto de nuestras vidas, también hazlo; si me lo recriminarás el resto de mi vida, está bien, me lo merezco. Y si me quieres dejar-me sorbí la nariz-, estás en todo tu derecho... Pero solo quiero que sepas que nunca más lo haré, y que estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea necesario para que me perdones. Y por favor, no dudes ni un segundo de que te amo más que a nadie, más que a mi propia vida. Te amo, Edward...-y ya no pude seguir, porque mi garganta estaba totalmente tapada.

Él negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-No puedo confiar en ti, Isabella-murmuró-. No puedo olvidar lo que pasó, no puedo-sus ojos estaban rojos, porque nuevamente intentaba esconder su llanto-. Pero tampoco puedo dejarte, porque aunque me duele como nunca nada me dolió... No podría vivir sin ti-reconoció, y eso hizo que me sintiera aún más basura-. Y no sabes lo mucho que me cuesta tratarte mal... pero no quiero...-comenzó a llorar-, no quiero creer que es cierto... Quiero pensar que es mentira, quiero olvidarme de lo que pasó... Quisiera poder vivir sin ti-sentí que mi vida había perdido el sentido, porque Edward quería olvidarme y eso me vació-... Pero no puedo, no puedo ni pensar en una vida sin ti. Y me siento un tarado porque sé que me engañaste, pero no puedo dejarte, no puedo, ¿entiendes eso?-exclamó furioso, y se largó a llorar con fuerza, como nunca antes lo había visto. Y yo lloraba a la par.

-Perdóname-era la única palabra que salía de mis labios, una y otra vez.

-Me voy a vestir-dijo él, dirigiéndose a la habitación mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

Me tiré al suelo, y allí sentada, largué todo el llanto. Parecía que habían pasado horas cuando Edward volvió a entrar a la concina.

-Isabella-me llamó con voz ahogada, aunque al levantar la vista su rostro no tenía ni el rastro del llanto-. ¿Me lo pones?-pidió, extendiendo la corbata.

Me paré como pude, me sequé las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y comencé a ponerle la corbata, algo que había hecho todos los días desde hacía tres años y medio, cuando habíamos comenzado a vivir juntos. Me estremecía cada vez que mis manos le erraban a la camisa y tenían contacto con tu piel, lo que hacía que nuevas lágrimas rodasen por mis mejillas.

Cuando terminé, Edward pasó sus dedos por mi cara, secando las lágrimas. Después depositó un dulce beso en mi mejilla.

-Te amo, Isabella-susurró-. Nunca lo olvides.

Y sin darme tiempo a contestar, salió de la casa.

* * *

**Espero que les guste! **

**Beso, **

**_Ceci_.**


End file.
